Getting Married
by patriettegirl
Summary: Sequel to Dating. Carson gets married, but first there are some things that happen first. Also has some McKay/Keller.
1. Returning to Atlantis

Summary: Carson gets married, but first there are some steps that he must first complete.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did I wouldn't overload myself with work, school and a family.

A/N: A sequel to Dating, this one has more fluff I promise, now please enjoy with my blessings and review kindly.

Dr. Carson Beckett was in the gate room waiting for the Daedalus to beam him and the other members of the Atlantis expedition back up for the three week journey back to the Pegasus Galaxy; next to him was his lovely bride to be Dr. Colleen McInnis, unfortunately she would not be returning to Atlantis this time, but with a little luck and a lot of paperwork she would be making the journey in a few months time.

"I wish you could come with my dear."

"Soon, Landry is starting the paperwork as we speak and I'm sure Woolsey would love to have me back."

"That he will, and I know I will too." He said before leaning down and capturing a kiss. The smile she gave him was enough of a comfort for him to know that he would not loose her this time and that they would be together in Atlantis again soon.

In two weeks, he had noticed such a transformation in Colleen, she smiled more and had begun eating more and thanks to his medical expertise she had also managed to start sleeping again without the help of her medications and was not using them at all. It appeared that he was the cure for what ailed her, and he was one lucky man.

"Atlantis expedition, prepare to depart in 2 minutes." The voice of Walter Harriman beamed over the loud speaker in the room, letting them all know it was time to wrap it up and get ready for departure.

"Promise me you will look after yourself."

"I promise. Write when you can."

"Everyday love, everyday." Colleen then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly to his. In this room there were no regulations at least not for them and so they could show their love openly. A few whistles could be heard over the commotion in the room and that was what broke them apart. "Time for me to go."

"I'll see you soon." She stepped back and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen from her. Then in the blink of an eye and a whoosh, the entire expedition was beamed up to Daedalus and they would soon be on their way to Atlantis.

Colleen made her way down to her lab and began looking over the samples that were recently brought back while she and Carson had been in Scotland. Looking back she had loved the surprise of the trip and her time there roaming the countryside of his family's estate and meeting his family. She absolutely loved Carson's mother Claire and was quite fond of his brothers, his sister well that was another story and it would take time for that relationship to form. Carson took her riding and shopping, even drove her past Edinburgh Castle to see it. It was sad to leave, but in the end she knew that they couldn't stay there forever.

Her computer was opened and it chimed to alert her to a new email, expecting it to be from Carson, she immediately went to open it. It wasn't from Carson but who it was from surprised her even more.

To: colleen_mcinnis_

From:jennifer_keller_

Subject: Is it true?

_Colleen,_

_Please, please, please tell me that the rumor Rodney just told me is true; and that you are requesting a return to Atlantis. And if it is true, please tell me that it has everything to do with Carson. Its been quiet and dull since you left and the grouch that has become Carson is quite frankly harder to handle than Rodney is most days. If you changed that you would be a saint in my book. I hope to hear from you soon, and I will see you in a few weeks when its my turn to go to Earth. I have much planning to do for the wedding and I need your help. _

_Jennifer_

Colleen was shocked, good news really did travel fast. She was looking forward to seeing Jennifer again, it had been too long since she left Atlantis and she was sure that the two would spend a few days catching up as well as talking wedding stuff. Carson had promised Colleen that he would not tell anyone and he would wait for her to arrive from Earth. It would be hard for Colleen not to do the same, especially with the ring that Carson had given her. Nothing would make her take it off no matter what so it was a strong possibility that she would tell Jennifer before her return back to Atlantis. She smiled to herself as she started a response to Jennifer.

To: jennifer_keller_

From: colleen_McInnis_

Re: Is it true?

_Jennifer,_

_Glad to see that new still travels fast in Atlantis. Yes, the rumors are true that I have requested to return to Atlantis. I was trying to head back on the Daedalus, but that didn't happen, hopefully I will be able to return when you do. And to answer your second question it is definitely all because of Carson. I don't believe that he will be much of a grouch now, but if he is just remind him that its only a matter of time until I arrive. I'm looking forward to seeing you arrive in a few weeks. Just let me know what you need help with and I will get it altogether for you. _

_Colleen_

Colleen sent the email then headed to the mess for lunch, it was there that Sgt. Harriman found her.

"Dr. McInnis, General Landry would like to see you."

"Of course." Colleen followed Walter from the room and towards Landry's office, hopefully he had some good news for her.

A/N: Hope you like this, and not as much angst this time I PROMISE! Please review kindly! Reviews make me type faster.


	2. News from Landry

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen walked into Landry's office, waiting to see what it was that he needed to discuss with her, hoping that it was nothing but good news.

"Ah Dr. McInnis, come in, have a seat."

"You asked to see me General."

"Yes, the IOA is reviewing your request to transfer back to Atlantis, however they've hit a snag,"

"A snag?"

"Yes, it seems that Dr. McKenzie won't release you and feels that you returning to Atlantis would not be good for you."

"He said that?"

"Afraid so." He paused and then walked around his desk and sat down on the front of it. "I know this is not the news you wanted, but you still have a month until the next time the Daedalus goes to Atlantis, I'm sure this will be settled by then."

"Of course." She stood shaky, but forming a plan as to what she needed to do.

"Thank you Dr."

"General."

Colleen went back to her lab, she couldn't believe that McKenzie didn't want to release her and allow her to return to Atlantis. She would just have to schedule a meeting with him and prove to him that she was ready to return and that there was nothing wrong with her. She was engaged to the man of her dreams, she hadn't felt this good in months and she was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time, he simply just had to see it her way and allow for her return.

As she stood there biting her nail, she heard her laptop ding to an incoming video message. She turned around just in time to see Carson's face appear on the screen.

"Hello love."

"Hi, how's Daedalus?"

"Oh you know, cramped already, its going to be a long three weeks. Thought I would say goodbye one last time while we were still in range, after this you won't hear from me until I get to Atlantis."

"I know." She said with a half smile, her earlier conversation with Landry was weighing heavily on her mind.

"What's wrong love?"

"I've just come from Landry's office, apparently Dr. McKenzie won't clear my return to Atlantis."

"What?"

"Yeah and without it the IOA won't let come back."

"You just have to meet with him then, if he won't allow for your return, I'll just request a transfer back to the SGC."

"Carson, we both know that you can't."

"And we both know that we do better together."

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes and when Carson was completely out of range it was over and it would be three weeks before they would be able to talk to each other. Colleen closed the lid to her laptop, checked her watch and decided to end her day. Tomorrow she would start fresh and set up a time with both Dr.'s McKenzie and Lam to ensure that she was on the next transport to Atlantis.

A/N: Hope you all are liking it, please review!


	3. Meeting McKenzie

A/N: Please enjoy, I'm trying to keep it angst free but a tad bit might sneak in here or there to push the story along. I apologize for the long delay my semester kicked my butt harder than I thought it would.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

It was a week before McKenzie was able to see Colleen, one week of biting her nails, twirling her thumbs and praying that the powers that be that she would be able to join Carson back on Atlantis. It was however 2 weeks closer until she would be able to talk to him and another week of holding herself together showing that she was much better than she had been all those weeks ago. She was determined to make him see the steps she had taken. So here she was patiently waiting outside of his office, waiting for him to call her in and show off just how much progress she had made in the month since Carson had come back into her life.

"Dr. McInnis, please come in."

"Dr. McKenzie, thank you for seeing me."

"Yes, I understand that it was quite urgent that you see me, sorry that I had to make you wait, what is it that I can do for you?"

"To be blunt, you can tell me why you can't clear me to return to Atlantis."

"I was under the impression that Atlantis held too many bad memories if I recall your words from one of our sessions, and that returning would be devastating."

"That statement was true 6 months ago when I said it, now it's false."

"Why is that?"

"Because things have changed."

"What things."

"Personal things, that make me feel alive again and to be quite frank I do not wish to share with you. However I can tell you that returning to Atlantis would be the best thing for me."

"Dr. McInnis, I am a physiologist, I know what is best for my patients, and I do not think sending you back to Atlantis is good for you." He said as he sat behind his desk making notes on his tablet.

"Dr. McKenzie, I am the patient and I do know what is good for me. My life and everything that matters to me is in Atlantis, avoiding it as I have done was wrong, I know that now, I also know that keeping me here would undo all the hard work I have accomplished in the last month."

"What work is that?"

"I'm off my meds, Dr. Lam took me off the last one just last week. I have gained weight, I'm smiling, I'm genuinely happy."

"I do have to admit that there is some improvement. But in all honesty I'm not sure returning is best. Wouldn't that pain be too much to bare."

"I have grieved, and there will always be pain, but in all honesty on my part, the thought of returning to Atlantis makes me smile and I want nothing more than to go back. If I would make you happy I will continue regular sessions on Atlantis."

"You know normally I say no and that's the end of it, but I can see that this is something that you really want." He paused before pulling a paper from a file folder in his in box and signing it. "General Landry will need this, you can always change your mind."

"Thank you Dr., but I won't be changing my mind. I'm going home."

Colleen practically bounced out of his office and back to the SGC. There were still 2 more weeks till Carson was back in Atlantis and she could tell him the good news and it was still another month until she would be returning on Daedalus, and another 3 weeks in transit. 2 more months until she would be with Carson again, her only hope was that she could hold out that long.

A/N: Please review kindly. I know its short, but it was necessary.


	4. Back on Atlantis

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Who knew you can get Pneumonia in May? I apologize in advance, if something is off in the words, meds and all. Please enjoy.

Carson enjoyed the site of the gate room on Atlantis as the Daedalus beamed him and other members returning from Earth back down. A small smile crossed his lips as he turned to see Dr's. McKay and Keller anxiously awaiting his arrival. McKay looked like a child on Christmas morning as he waited for Carson to approach; he had missed his friend these past few weeks, but wasn't about to tell him that.

"Hello Rodney."

"Carson, how was Earth."

"Earth, something that you needed, I would like to unpack first please."

"Actually yes, you can answer a question for me and Jennifer, you see we have a wager going."

"A wager, you mean a bet." Carson smiled, always Rodney to have ulterior means when talking to someone. "Well go, on be quick about it."

"Is it true that Dr. McInnis is coming back?"

"Colleen? I'm not sure you'd have to ask Woolsey."

"Yeah, he won't say anything, and we were hoping you would know."

"I have been on Daedalus for 3 weeks, I know that I'm tired and I want to see the ocean from my balcony and check my emails. Now If you'll excuse me."

Carson stepped between them and walked in the direction of his quarters, passing a few people on the way he only nodded to the sound of them welcoming him back from Earth. In all reality, he wanted to pull his computer out and check his email to see if there was anything from Colleen, anything to brighten his day.

In his room, he opened the door to the balcony and let in the sea air, something he was not able to do on Earth. Pulling his computer from his bag, he made quick work of plugging it in and loading his email program. Skimming over everything he would read later, he looked for emails from Colleen. It didn't take long to see one from that morning.

To: carson_beckett_

From: colleen_mcinnis_

_Hey,_

_I know you probably haven't even checked your email yet, heck Daedalus is probably not even in orbit around Atlantis yet, but I just had to write you. I missed you so much these past few weeks, and just trying to keep my mind focused is hard to do some days. I do what you told me to do and if I feel overwhelmed at all I pause and look at the gorgeous ring that you gave me. I did tell you I find it gorgeous right? Anyway I digress. I just wanted to send you a note saying I didn't forget today, and I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Colleen_

Carson read the email a few times, it was just like her to think of the reasons as to why he wasn't yet available, her little verbal reminders that he was still here for here even if he was a galaxy away. Scrolling back through he found an email dated 2 weeks prior from her, he hoped this one had news of if McKenzie had cleared her return.

To: carson_beckett_

From: colleen_mcinnis_

_Carson,_

_I got it, McKenzie cleared me so in about 2 months time give or take a day I will be standing in the gate room in Atlantis. I can hardly wait. I have so much to prepare. Talk to you when you arrive. _

_Colleen_

She had gotten it, McKenzie cleared her, that was all she needed and now she was able to return. 2 months, well now it was really closer to one than two, but he would be patient, after all the love of his life was joining him.

He glanced at his watch and realized that he would be able to have a video call before the daily update to Earth was done. Pulling up the program, he noticed that Colleen wasn't online, she was probably not prepared for a call out. Knowing time was limited he jotted off a quick email before going to unpack.

To: colleen_mcinnis_

From: carson_beckett_

Hello Love,

I just got in and the first thing I did was look for your email. I'm thrilled that McKenzie cleared your return and cannot wait to see you in person and hold you in my arms again. 3 weeks seems like a lifetime, but I have my reward and so I will be patient. I understand that you have lots to accomplish before you return to Atlantis, I only ask that you go easy on yourself. I want you here with me. Rodney and Jennifer were waiting to ambush me as soon as I set foot in the gate room, apparently Rodney doesn't believe that you will be returning; I can hardly believe it myself and probably won't be until I'm holding you in my arms again. I'm thrilled you think your ring is gorgeous and you can keep telling me that it's part of my family's history and now it belongs to you, my family. The sun is setting so its time for me to unpack and go get some dinner. Please write soon, I hope to catch you on a video call this week as the next group returns to Earth. I miss you.

Carson

With the hit of the send button it managed to be sent off before the wormhole to Earth disengaged.

Back on Earth, Colleen's email dinged the receipt of a new email, Colleen's face lit up upon seeing who it was from but was dealing with other matters that would take her away from reading it.

A/N: Please review.


	5. Sad News

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I know I promised less angst on this one, but I didn't say none at all, so forgive me in advance for what I am about to do. Please enjoy.

Walter Harriman had just been by telling her that she had a call that didn't come through on the secure lines. Even as a botanist you still have to have secure calls in a secure facility even for personal matters it seemed, which is why Sgt. Harriman had come to find her. Outside calls could only be taken in certain rooms, the conference room being one of them which is where she was when she heard the news.

Colleen's mother had had a stroke that morning, apparently they had not gotten to this one in time. Her father had just called to say that her mother had passed away. The shock was more than she was ready to take at that moment, which was why Dr. Lam had been called in to help even before she put the phone down. Colleen knew her father was hurting and didn't know what to say to him, she simply told him that she was sorry and then hung up the phone.

Colleen's mother had been having heart problems for years and before today had had a series of mini strokes that had only slowed her down. Never close to her mother, the news was shocking and saddened her, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. In 2 weeks she was returning to Atlantis, she was getting married to the man of her dreams, now this. They hadn't even told her family of the engagement, stating that it could wait for a more opportune time. Now that time would never come.

Colleen was packing up to go home for the day, when she heard the chime of her email; glancing to the clock on the wall she knew it was from Carson.

To: colleen_McInnis_

From: carson_beckett_

_Hello Love,_

_I just got in and the first thing I did was look for your email. I'm thrilled that McKenzie cleared your return and cannot wait to see you in person and hold you in my arms again. 3 weeks seems like a lifetime, but I have my reward and so I will be patient. I understand that you have lots to accomplish before you return to Atlantis, I only ask that you go easy on yourself. I want you here with me. Rodney and Jennifer were waiting to ambush me as soon as I set foot in the gate room, apparently Rodney doesn't believe that you will be returning; I can hardly believe it myself and probably won't be until I'm holding you in my arms again. I'm thrilled you think your ring is gorgeous and you can keep telling me that it's part of my family's history and now it belongs to you, my family. The sun is setting so its time for me to unpack and go get some dinner. Please write soon, I hope to catch you on a video call this week as the next group returns to Earth. I miss you._

_Carson_

Colleen finally let the tears start to fall as she read the email from Carson, now she was upset even further knowing that she had missed the chance to see his face smiling back at her. It was what she needed considering the news that she just received. Landry had cleared her for emergency leave from Stargate so that she could go and make arrangements with her father. Knowing that she would be gone for a few days, she sat down and began her response to him. She knew he would want to return, but she also knew that he couldn't not so soon after returning. He was needed there and she was going to have to do everything that she could to convince him to stay in Pegasus.

To: carson_beckett_

From: colleen_mcinnis_

_Carson, _

_I am so happy to hear that you are back in Atlantis, 3 weeks seemed like a lifetime without being able to talk to you, especially since I know have you back in my life. I'm so sorry that I was not able to see your smile earlier, I was detained when your call would have come in. Your email was a nice substitute, but not the same thing. This afternoon I received word that my mother had another stroke, this one unfortunately they were not able to stop and I was informed that she died this morning. I know after reading those words that you will want to rush to Woolsey and request immediate return back to Earth. You mustn't you are needed there and after pushing up your leave, I doubt that he would say yes to this request. I need you here with me, but I ask that you stay where you are. I will be there soon. _

_I am leaving this evening to go and make arrangements, so I will be out of contact most of the week. I will periodically check my emails, and hope that I will have many from you to keep my mind off of what has transpired. Landry is still continuing to work on my paperwork with the IOA so my return to Atlantis is a guarantee, you just simply have to be patient my darling. _

_It seems so strange that after everything that has happened to you, to me, to those that we know that death seems to always be present. I guess that is the fact of life, the trade off at the end our final payment that we all have to pay, some it seems just pay it sooner than others. I dream of your arms around me as I go through the next few days. You are here with me even a galaxy away. _

_I love you,_

_Colleen_

Hitting the send button, she knew that he would get it with the next day's transmissions. It would be another month before his arms would really be around her, but it was what she needed in order to gather up the strength she needed to get through the next few days.

A/N: I know sad, please review kindly.


	6. Returning Home

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Please enjoy with my blessings.

Colleen sat in her window seat, watching as the moon glowed over the clouds below her. Amazing what the view looks like at 30,000 feet at night, so much clearer and quieter than one would think. Colleen twirled her engagement ring around her finger as she sat there looking off into the distance. How was it that life always managed to keep you in check, happiness but never more than any one person deserves at any given time. If you would have asked her yesterday she would have told you she was excited and there was no stopping her, now she wasn't as sure; funny how a minute could change all of that. Normally a flight from Denver to Minneapolis was crowed, but this flight tonight had many empty seats including the one next to her, she would have preferred someone being in it, especially if that someone was Carson.

A quick glance at her watch it told her what she suspected the flight was about halfway over and soon she would be landing and then renting a car for the remainder of her drive back to her parents. Normally she would have gotten a puddle jumper to her final destination, but this time of night there were no flights to where she was going. She let out a little laugh as she thought about another kind of puddle jumper, that one however took you to new places in a galaxy on the other side of the universe.

She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to once again fill with Carson, it seemed that only thoughts of him were what were going to get her through the next few days.

In Atlantis the next group returning to Earth were making final preparations to depart the next day. Rodney and Jennifer were having a nice quiet conversation in the mess, which was where Carson found them.

"Rodney, Jennifer mind if I join you?"

"Ah, Carson not at all, Jennifer and I were just talking about tomorrow."

"Yes, two weeks on Earth, how ever will you manage?"

"How did you enjoy your trip Carson?"

"It was quite lovely Jennifer, went home saw my mum and my siblings, was quite a nice trip."

"See anyone else?"

"Now that you mention it I did happen to see Colleen." He smiled keeping the part about seeing her almost every minute of his two weeks he was on Earth. "She seems to be recovering quite well."

"And did you two talk?"

"We did."

"And?"

"And it's none of your business, now if she wishes to share with the class I'm sure she will."

"Spoil sport."

"Easy Rodney, so I pushed up my leave, it had nothing to do with you."

"Actually it did, we had planned on getting married on this trip to Earth, you know since Sheppard and Ronon were going to be there and Zelenka as well plus well Teyla got permission, was sure we told you."

"No you didn't Rodney. I wish I would have known." He said as he looked at his friends face fall at the mention of his absence.

"Yeah well, we kinda wanted it to be a surprise, but too late for that."

"Well you never know, maybe something will change that will Carson to be there." Jennifer said as she finished her meal, knowing Atlantis nothing was ever quiet for too long.

"Know something I don't Dr.?"

"Considering the update to Earth was hours ago, I doubt it." Jennifer smiled and then stood to depart. "Gentlemen I have packing to do, see you later Rodney, night Carson."

"Good night Jennifer."

They watched as she walked out of the mess and down the hall, while Mr. Woolsey walked in looking for something or someone. Upon recognizing his look that he had found what he was looking for both Carson and Rodney stood to leave, they didn't want to be the ones he always sat with, all though having the head of the expedition as a friend helped from time to time.

"Dr. Beckett, may I have a word with you please."

"It's late Mr. Woolsey, I was really wanting to just get some rest, it was a long trip back on the Daedalus and I have yet to unpack yet."

"Actually, I don't think you will have time to unpack."

Carson tilted his head in confusion, he had just returned from Earth, he knew his mother was well, so unless there was an accident he doubted one of his siblings was hurt or injured in any way that only left Colleen and with that thought his face fell. Rodney took notice and hung far enough back that he could hear but not interrupt the conversation.

"There was a another update to Earth just a few moments ago, I received word that Dr. McInnis may be delayed in her return to Atlantis."

"What happened?"

"Dr. McInnis's mother passed away this morning, under the circumstances I can't be guaranteed that she will return with the next group." He paused as he spoke to Dr. Beckett, Woolsey was fully aware of the relationship of the two doctors, but was unsure who else was. He didn't want to say too much in fear it would let loose too much information. "Now…"

"Mr. Woolsey, I request immediate return to Earth due to a family emergency."

"I thought you might, the paperwork is in process, you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey."

Carson sat back down in the chair he had just vacated as he watched Woolsey walk away. Rodney look dumbfounded as he watched his friend sink. Rodney was not sure what had happened when Carson was on Earth, but he knew that it was enough to get Dr. McInnis to come back and big enough to have Carson needed to return because of a family emergency.

"Well Rodney, looks like I will be there for your wedding."

"Not the way I wanted to get you there."

"Aye."

Back in his room Carson looked at his email and noticed that he had a response from Colleen, probably telling him what he already knew. He wasn't prepared for what it also said.

To: carson_beckett_

From: colleen_minns_

_Carson,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are back in Atlantis, 3 weeks seemed like a lifetime without being able to talk to you, especially since I know have you back in my life. I'm so sorry that I was not able to see your smile earlier, I was detained when your call would have come in. Your email was a nice substitute, but not the same thing. This afternoon I received word that my mother had another stroke, this one unfortunately they were not able to stop and I was informed that she died this morning. I know after reading those words that you will want to rush to Woolsey and request immediate return back to Earth. You mustn't you are needed there and after pushing up your leave, I doubt that he would say yes to this request. I need you here with me, but I ask that you stay where you are. I will be there soon. _

_I am leaving this evening to go and make arrangements, so I will be out of contact most of the week. I will periodically check my emails, and hope that I will have many from you to keep my mind off of what has transpired. Landry is still continuing to work on my paperwork with the IOA so my return to Atlantis is a guarantee, you just simply have to be patient my darling. _

_It seems so strange that after everything that has happened to you, to me, to those that we know that death seems to always be present. I guess that is the fact of life, the trade off at the end our final payment that we all have to pay, some it seems just pay it sooner than others. I dream of your arms around me as I go through the next few days. You are here with me even a galaxy away. _

_I love you,_

_Colleen_

"Well my dear, this is one time I'm not going to leave you alone."

A/N: So yes, I'm bringing in my McKay/Keller from Dating hoping to make you shippers happy. Please review kindly.


	7. Back to Earth

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: My writing muse returned! Please enjoy.

Colleen looked at her parents house from her rental car. It was early morning so she doubted that anyone was up yet. Small town USA is really small sometimes, and the quiet in the air outside was suffocating at times. The house looked the same as when she last saw it a year ago, she hadn't returned once during her recovery, looking back now maybe she should have. One last glance at the ring Carson had given her before turning it upside down so that the stone was hidden. She wouldn't take off the ring, she just didn't want her dad to see it, now while he was dealing with the loss they had both suffered. By now Colleen figured that Carson had gotten her email and knew fully what was going on, she just wished that he was with her. Getting out of the car, she clutched her purse tight for the strength and shield that it provided her. Before she could knock on the door, it opened, apparently her dad had been waiting for her.

"Colleen, you're home." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, normally her dad was not one for emotions or displays of them at least so this was a surprise.

"Hi Dad." As she leaned in closer so could see the house, spotless, that was her dad's answer he always cleaned in times that he didn't know what to do. By the looks of it he had been up all night. "I could use some coffee."

"Sure, I just made a fresh pot. Let's get you settled."

"Sure Dad." She said as she stepped across the threshold and into the house. This was never her childhood home, her parents move back to this small town after Colleen had graduated from Grad School and secured a position at Stargate Command, but they didn't know that. As far as they knew she worked as an advisor for the government and she was just a plane ride away should they ever need her. Colleen had liked the house, but to her it was never her home. Home was Atlantis or wherever Carson was.

They sat down at the kitchen table, old habits die hard it seemed for her father who refused to have his coffee anywhere but the table or his desk, normally it was his desk. Colleen could see that the death of her mother was hard on her father, a lot more than she would have thought.

"So how is that job of yours?"

"It's good Dad, getting ready to go out of the country in a few weeks."

"Really? Wow, they do sure keep you hoping don't they." He said as he took sips from his mug. "Your mom would be real proud of you."

"I know Dad." Colleen said as she placed her hand over his. "So where do we have to start."

The remainder of the morning was spent going over the next few days plans and arrangements that were going to need to be made. Many Colleen knew she would have to handle herself as it was apparent to her that her father was in no condition to really do anything other than grieve.

Meanwhile back in Atlantis, Carson and the rest of their friends were making their own final arrangements in their return to Earth. Rodney had filled Jennifer in on what had happened after she left and so she was not surprised when Carson was waiting in the gate room along with the rest of them for the gate to finish dialing.

"Does Colleen know you're coming back?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to send her an email. I'll call as soon as we are cleared to leave the base." Clutching his bag, his was all he could do to contain the pressure building inside of him as he stood waiting to depart.

"Carson, if I would have known, I wouldn't have…"

"It's ok Jennifer you couldn't have known. These things happen." He said placing a hand on her shoulder a reaffirmation that he wasn't blaming her for what had happened.

"But still."

"I know."

As the Wormhole engaged, those going to earth slowly made their way towards it. Once on the other side, each had families to see, relaxation to enjoy and for Carson he had a funeral to attend.

A/N: I know its short, had to transition somehow. Please review!


	8. A Welcome Surprise

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Four days had passed since Colleen was told about her mother, three days since she arrived back to her parents home and two days now that Carson was back on Earth. Carson had no idea how many planes it took and how many times he got lost looking for the address that had been programmed into his GPS. Pulling up outside the house, it looked quaint and small, something that suited Colleen very well. Stepping out of his car, he pulled his blazer on as he walked towards the door. Several knocks later produced no result, it was only a neighbor from across the street that was able to tell him where he could find her.

"They're at the funeral today."

"Where is it being held?"

"At the cemetery, the family wanted it held there. She really liked the outdoors."

"Can you tell me how to get there?"

After getting directions to the cemetery, Carson got back into his car and drove the three towns over to the cemetery where Colleen was burring her mom next to her parents. It seemed that no matter how fast he went it was still not fast enough to him. He was hoping that he managed to get here before the funeral so that Colleen wouldn't have to do it alone.

Getting out of the car, he noticed the funeral a few rows over, the crowd breaking apart as Colleen just stood there looking at the casket. Even from this distance he could see the yellow roses atop. Colleen was just standing there, her father leaning in for a hug and then pull back speak and Colleen nodded in response to whatever was said. Then he watched as her father walked away, leaving her alone looking at her mother.

Slowly he walked passed the people getting into their cars and pulling away. The sun was bright overhead as he quietly approached her. Even from his distance he could make out his handkerchief clutched tightly in his hand and could she her shaking from her tears. When he was close enough, he said her name.

"Colleen."

Turning she saw him standing there dressed in a charcoal suit, sunglasses covering his eyes just looking at her. He was a sight to behold, one that she was glad to see. Even though she had told him not to come, she was glad that he had chosen to ignore her request.

"Carson, I asked you not to come."

"I know, but I had to be here for you." He said as he took his final step in front of her. "Oh, Colleen I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been here with you these past few days."

"I know." She said as she nodded her head then took one final step towards him to wrap her arms around him. Carson's arms immediately enveloped her in a tight hug. He knew that she was dealing with the past few days in her own ways, but there are some things that you should never do alone. The ways his arms felt around her made her feel safe, warm and wanted. "I guess I need to get going, my dad is waiting in the car."

"Only if you are sure, we can wait a bit longer if you need to."

"Yeah, can I ride with you?"

"Of course."

Carson kept his arms around her as they walked to his car, she waved her father off signaling that it was ok for him to go on without her. It was hard to believe everything that was happening to them, of course considering where they came from it was a lot better than where they had been. Carson turned off the GPS for the drive back to Colleen's parents house, the family wasn't holding a wake at the request of her mother's will; but Carson wasn't a friend wanting to come over and share stories, he was family.

" So I guess this means Atlantis is understaffed right now?"

"Actually no, when I pushed up my leave, no one delayed theirs so its staffed as it would have been originally. They have it covered." He reached out and grabbed her hand with his and held it tight so she would see that he was really there for here and not some figment of her imagination. "So I'm guessing you haven't told your father about the engagement."

"No really the right time. I didn't want to take my ring off, but I also didn't want him to see either, you know in case it brought up bad memories."

"I understand, I know also know what is digging into my hand."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault love."

"So how long do we have?"

"I have a few days until I have to be back at Stargate, since Midway is delayed another few days, they can't send me back quite yet."

"Well that's something."

The rest of the drive was quiet, when Carson pulled up to the house, Colleen noticed that her dad was just standing outside, his tie askew, his coat open just looking up at the sky. Normally this was not her dad, but in the past few days she couldn't help but notice that things change when you aren't looking, the change in her father was just one of many things that would be changing in the time to come.

A/N: Please review kindly.


	9. Fathers and Such

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Please enjoy.

Colleen got out of the car and walked to her father, he was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice her or the company that was with her.

"Dad?"

"Colleen, I was just looking at the sky, seems to vast in comparison to this small spot."

"I know Dad, do you want to go inside, get something to eat, we haven't eaten all day."

"Sounds good kiddo." He paused to look at Carson then realized that he was making no signs of leaving anytime soon. "Who's your friend?"

"Sorry, Dad this is Dr. Carson Beckett, he's the medical doctor on staff at the place I work, he's a close friend." Colleen couldn't help but smile at the mention of Carson or where she knew him from.

"Friend huh, well any friend of Colleen's is welcome, come on it have a bite with us."

"Thank you Sir."

"Sir? I like him already." He said with a smile while opening the storm door to the house.

Lunch was spent mainly full of questions all of which came from Colleen's dad as they sat there eating sandwiches that Colleen had made. After the funeral she had removed her blazer and shoes and was now in just her dress walking around in her nylons, relaxed as she would be considering the day. Carson had removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves much as Colleen's dad had done after they went inside. From the outside it was a normal day.

"So Carson, where are you from?"

"Scotland, near Edinburgh."

"And what brought you all the way to Colorado? You work with Colleen here for that program that she refuses to tell me about."

"Aye, we work together for the same company. I'm part of the medical team that travels with her team when they go looking for samples. Sometimes they need me, most times I hope they never use me."

"Yeah Colleen told us of her near miss. Her mother and I begged her to quit after that, but she refused, saying that she was doing good, whatever that meant."

"Your daughter is a very hard worker. I know the near miss scarred her, but in the end she proved to be just as strong as anyone else that we work with."

"I see." He paused, at this point, he was unsure of what the relationship this man had with his daughter, he could only assumed it was more than just friends given that he flew to help her during the funeral. " So Carson, how long are you here?"

"Just a few days, I'm needed back at work soon."

"Where are you staying?"

"I was going to check into a hotel in town while I'm here." Carson knew where this line of questions was going he was playing along to indulge Colleen, show that he could play meet the parents just as she had done. "In fact," He said as he glanced at his watch, " I should get going, need to get settled in for the night, unpack and whatnot."

"Good idea Carson." Colleen said as she stood and removed their plates from the table. "Dad, I'm going to take Carson to town show him Molly's, the local B & B then walk back you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I have plenty here to keep me busy."

"OK. I'm just going to go change real quick."

Colleen rushed up the stairs faster than she had wanted, but she was desperate for alone time with Carson and really needed the break from earlier in the day. She came down a few minutes later wearing blue jeans and a teal sweater that Carson had bought her in Scotland, he was touched as he saw her wearing it. She had brought him with her even when he wasn't able to come. She gave her dad a quick pat on the arm as she passed him then grabbed her purse as she led Carson out the door and back to his waiting car.

Once Carson had checked in Colleen waited downstairs while he changed. Since it was a nice day they decided to go for a walk through down town, a few shops would still be open and it would be a nice quiet change to the fast paced Atlantis that they would be returning to in a few days time.

Hand in hand just as any lovers would do, Colleen had made it a point to turn her ring face up so that the whole world could see that she was engaged to this man beside her. She was truly blessed to have him in her life, today of all days that was true more than anything else. They walked back to the B & B, Colleen followed Carson upstairs to his room, she knew in a few days he might be a galaxy away especially if Midway was completed when he returned, and she wanted every minute to count.

In his room, Carson lit the fire that he had been told about while Colleen watched from her spot on the four poster bed. Any other time this would have been a romantic spot, one that he would have loved to fully enjoy with her. Walking back across the room he sat on the opposite side of the bed from her, wanting to be close but giving her distance all at the same time. As he watched her, her tears started to fall again that day, he did the only thing he could do he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in order to help comfort her.

"Carson, never let me go."

"I promise."

A/N: A little bit of meet the parents and fluff. Next chapter some fantasy. Please review.


	10. Quiet Hotel Rooms

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Have to say I am a tad bit disappointed that this is now 10 Chapters in and not a single review has been posted, especially when its prequel was so loved. Oh well, I will still continue to write it and finish regardless. Please enjoy.

Colleen wasn't sure how long she had been crying when she finally stopped. All she was sure of at this point was that Carson was still there holding her just like he promised. Night had now fully set in as she laid across his lap as he held her close. Colleen pushed herself up adjusting her now mussed hair as she did so. Her eyes were all red and swollen from crying but to Carson she looked just as lovely as she did the first time he really saw her almost a year ago walking across the field. Carson pushed a few loose strands back from her face then left his hand there to cup her cheek. He was madly in love with this woman there was no denying it or stopping it now. Closing the gap he leaned in and brushed a feather light kiss over her lips. Colleen knew he was being loving, but she needed more than a light kiss she wanted to feel it all through out her, she needed to feel alive again and only Carson would be able to help her feel that way.

Colleen snaked her arms around Carson as he sat across from her on the bed, then boldly sat on his lap crossing her legs behind him. Her hands played with the hair at the base of his neck as she kissed him deeply. She could feel his hands crawl up the side of her body with nervous anticipation, as Colleen coaxed his mouth to open she unleashed a massive assault upon him deepening the kiss further. Her hard work was now being rewarded as he wrapped his left arm around her back tightly and used his right to pull her towards him as he moved them back towards the headboard.

From her position, Colleen decided that her plan to seduce Carson was going better than expected, as she sat atop him she could feel him ready for her. Carson's hands moved from around her to the hem of her sweater, slowly pushing it upwards and off exposing her pale skin to the cool air of the room. Even without the fire burning their skin was already on fire from the passion they were feeling from the other. Colleen instantly felt the cold on her skin as Carson threw her shirt across the room away from the fireplace, and was completely breathless when he started a trail of kisses from behind her ear and down her neck then back up her jaw to capture her mouth again.

Colleen had managed to start unbuttoning Carson's shirt before he resumed his attack on her mouth. The distraction was felt all the way to the pit of her stomach as she regained her focus on his buttons and then pushed the offending garment off his shoulders and down his arms. She could feel the cold metal on her back from his watch as her pressed her fully against his chest, the sensation caused her to shiver in anticipation.

Carson wrapped his arms tighter around her then flipped them over so that he was now atop her and they were lying in the bed. Carson broke the kiss and sat up just far enough that he could take in her beauty as she lied beneath him. The back of his hand brushed against her hair as he starred into her royal blue eyes. Colleen could see all the love that he had for her right there in that moment. She raised her hands to frame his face as she looked back with just as much passion as he had. The feel of her ring on his cheek gave him enough of a reminder that she was real and here and his forever. Colleen guided his face back down and kissed him reverently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sound of the light going off was the only sound that would be heard for the remainder of the night.

A/N: Hope you liked the trip to fantasy land, please review if you would like to see more.


	11. Morning After

A/N: Please enjoy where my muse is taking me, I'm not complaining as she was gone for a while.

The fireplace continued to roar to life as they lay entwined under the sheets. The room was quiet as they laid there warm and spent from their recent activities. A sliver of moon crept through the drapes and left its trail across the floor, in its path the remains of clothes could be seen. Carson was sitting up against the headboard, his left arm wrapped around Colleen as she laid across his chest, both were awake just being quiet enjoying the feel of each other.

"I never want to leave this bed."

"Aye." Carson said as he smiled at her "However if we never left we wouldn't make it to Rodney and Jennifer's wedding on Saturday."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you love, they decided to get married on their leave since everyone is going to be here."

"I haven't talked to Jennifer in a few weeks. I had no idea." Colleen felt a pang of jealously hit her, Jennifer and Rodney had been together for years and their engagement was no surprise, but to not know about the wedding hurt. Of course Colleen and Carson had yet to tell their friends about their own engagement. Landry knew and Woolsey but she and Carson had made the decision to tell them together. "Wait Saturday that's in two days."

"I know." He looked at her and knew that she was upset over this recent news. "I know that you have a lot to do here, but they have asked me to ask you to be there. They really want you there."

"When are you flying back?"

"Tomorrow. I wasn't sure how long you would want me here, and Rodney's bachelor party is shortly after I land."

"First off, I will always want you here, even when I tell you to stay away. And second I'm going back to Colorado when you do. Being here watching my dad is hard on me, he doesn't want my help and he doesn't need it now that the funeral is over."

"Are you sure love?"

"I'm sure. I need some happiness and a wedding is just the thing."

"We will make arrangements in the morning, for right now though I think I need some rest."

"Disappoint a girl will you." Colleen said as she pouted up at Carson, sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. She had the love of her life lying next to her naked and was not really up for sleep. "I'm too awake to sleep."

"Ah, yes but I said rest, I didn't say anything about sleep." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, well in that case Dr. I think that there is a kink in my neck that needs to be checked out."

"Allow me." Carson shifted slightly, brushed her hair away from the back of her neck then placed an open mouth kiss across it. His assault continued along the back of her neck and down the sides all the way to the place where her neck met her shoulder. Her porcelain skin almost glowed due to the light of the fire as he slowly made his way across her shoulder and down her arm. Colleen leaned her head back as he made his way down her chest and ducking his head under the covers. As she closed her eyes she knew that she was in heaven and that nothing would ruin this moment.

The sun peaking through the windows and onto the bed woke Colleen the next morning. Reaching her hand out she noticed that the sheets were cold and the bed was empty, sitting up she realized that Carson was not in the room at all and a pang of fear crept through her as she smoothed out her hair and tried to focus on what happened. Her fears were laid to rest when a moment later the door opened to reveal Carson holding two cups of coffee and a white paper bag.

"Ah, good morning love. Been awake long?"

"A few minutes if that, what did you bring back for us?"

"Your favorite, a whole milk vanilla latte and a cheese danish. I also picked up the paper." Colleen laughed as he pulled out a copy of the local newspaper, she knew how small towns really had no news in the middle of the week.

"Now is it not a waste to print only 5 pages?"

"What can I say, we like our news here, even in small doses." Reaching out for it he handed it to her. It was a typical Friday paper for this sleepy town, page one was main news, page two the weather, page three the weekend events such as craft fairs and what not at the schools, page four made her stop in her tracks and take notice. "I didn't realize that they hadn't posted an obituary for my mom till today."

"I saw that too, it was a lovely piece, it mentions the funeral from yesterday."

"I see that. Even in death she still gets the last word." Colleen felt a sting hit her as she read the obituary, it did as any good obit should do it praised the dead and their accomplishments. However since this was printed after the funeral it mentioned how so many had turned out and even her recluse daughter had returned to say goodbye, bringing a mysterious stranger with her. That last part hurt the most, Colleen was anything but recluse, she was working making her own name for herself; yet still it was not enough to impress her mother. Now more than ever she wanted to get out of this small town.

"Were you able to get me a ticket?"

"Aye, flight is this afternoon, with the time change it will put us in early this evening."

"Good." Getting out of bed dragging the sheet with her, Colleen stood and then went about looking for her clothes around the room. Carson could tell that something had upset her and that she didn't want to talk about it right now. Knowing Colleen she would tell him at her own time when she was ready, in the meantime, he took her cue and began packing his suitcase for their flight.


	12. Flights to Colorado

A/N: Please enjoy with my blessings I'm starting to get towards the good parts.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen had gone back to her fathers and packed up what few things she had brought with her. She was furious over the article and it was apparent, the relationship between mother and daughter had always been strained and as Colleen was well aware growing up, she was never good enough in her mother's eyes, and the way she had managed to be humiliated even after her death was more than enough to have her seeing red. No more than 5 minutes after she entered the house, she was changed and packed and back in the car waiting for Carson to follow her back to the airport.

The puddle jumper back to Minneapolis was ahead of schedule and since there were so few on the flight, it left early. Colleen was quiet the whole flight and remained that way until they were on their connecting flight back to Colorado. She reached out and grabbed Carson's hand, he took this to mean that she was ready to talk about what had her so upset and why.

"Thank you."

"For what love?"

"For being my mysterious stranger and coming all this way to help me get through this."

"Always." He reached his left hand up to cup her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across it as he looked at her. Colleen leaned her head into his hand and enjoyed the feel of him being there right next to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything love."

"Marry me."

"I am love." He said as he looked at her with confusion, maybe she was asking something else and he wasn't getting her meaning. "You my dear are the only person that I want to marry."

"No I mean tomorrow, or even the day after, but before we go back to Atlantis. I want to marry you. I don't want to wait. I know you want a big wedding and we can always do that later for our families, but I don't want to wait any longer, I want to be your wife as soon as possible."

Carson looked at Colleen, he could see the desperation in her eyes. He wanted to marry her, but he was unsure that if marring her this week would really make her feel the way that she needed to feel. He felt the knots in his stomach begin to form and rise up before he responded to her. She was still looking at him her eyes pleading for the response that she was searching for. After everything that they had been through, and after everything that she had just gone through, he wasn't sure making an impulsive decision would be the best thing for her at the moment.

"OK." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you!"

Colleen leaned over and kissed him soundly, the feel of him bringing her closer to him as he held the back of her head was almost more than she could take. It took all of her willpower to manage to stay in her seat and not crawl atop of him and have her way right there on the plane. When she broke the kiss and leaned back into her own chair, glancing out the window, she felt a rush of relief fall over her. For the first time she was finally doing what she wanted and no one and nothing was holding her back.

Carson watched Colleen as she looked at the window, the shy smile drifting across her face. His decision had made her completely happy, he couldn't ask for more. Part of him wondered if they could just do a double ceremony with Rodney and Jennifer, but didn't want to interfere with their big day they had already planned. Knowing that as soon as the Midway II station was complete later this week, he would be going back and perhaps Colleen too if all her paperwork was in order. Time was limited if they were going to make this happen by then. He wondered if it was possible to catch a plane to Las Vegas after the wedding tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry so short, just had trouble with the next chapter without this transition. Please enjoy.


	13. An Evening With Friends

A/N: OK so all of you can feel free to throw things at me for the horribly long delay I provided you with. To be honest life got in the way, I won't go into details but let me just say that I am happy to be writing again, and with that I give you the final chapters and the conclusion.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen and Carson walked into the restaurant where they were meeting Rodney and Jennifer for the rehearsal dinner then the bachelor and bachelorette parties. As they drove over from the airport they had decided that they would fly out the next night to Las Vegas and get married there as they wouldn't be able to in Colorado before Carson was set to return to Atlantis via Midway. Colleen was happy to see all of her friends from Atlantis as they got closer to the group, she hadn't realized just how much she really had missed all of them during her self imposed isolation on Earth; but now she was around them again and that was all that mattered. Jennifer spotted them first and quickly went to Colleen and embraced her in a sisterly hug.

"I was so sorry to hear about your Mom."

"It's OK, I'm just glad that I could be here for you and Rodney."

"And we are certainly glad that you could come, and grateful to Carson for bringing you back with him. Come." Jennifer reached out and took Colleen's left hand and couldn't help but notice that there was something digging into her hand as she did so. Turning around and stopping Jennifer lifted up her left eye brow and looked at Colleen in confusion. As she turned the object over she was quite excited to see the Emerald ring on her finger. "What's this?" She said loud enough so that the whole group took notice of the new couple. Jennifer waited silently as she watched the couple have a quiet conversation.

"I guess we should tell them."

"Aye, no better time." Carson said agreeing with Colleen before continuing on. "As Jennifer here noticed, Colleen has acquired a new piece of jewelry. I have asked her to marry me, and she agreed."

"In English, we are getting married." Colleen said laughing as she used four words to answer instead of Carson's twenty-two.

A chorus of congratulations rang out amongst the crowd. Col. Sheppard ordered a round of drinks on him, before raising his pint up in a toast to the two happy couples that were around him.

"To Carson and Rodney; two of the finest men that I know, I congratulate you both on your upcoming marriages. And to Colleen and Jennifer, you are both lovely doctors and I have no idea what these two did to get you both to agree to marry them; however I'm glad you did, cause they would be lost without you. To Carson and Colleen and Rodney and Jennifer; I wish you all a very happy and long marriage. To love." He said as he raised his glass and the other members of the Atlantis expedition followed him in his toast.

Colleen and Jennifer just blushed at John's comments, they knew it was true, but they also knew that nothing was stronger than love it seemed. The rest of the evening continued much as it had started at one point, Jennifer grabbed Colleen and they along with Teyla left the restaurant and made their way towards what Jennifer had planned for the remainder of the night. She was sure it was going to much tamer than anything the boys had planned, but it didn't matter for in the morning Jennifer was going to wake up and marry Rodney and become his wife and by the end of the day tomorrow Colleen was either going to be married to Carson or well on her way towards be married to him.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

A/N: Probably one to three more chapters then this one is done. Please enjoy and review kindly.


	14. Rodney and Jennifer's Wedding

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The next morning was just a rush of anxiety, nerves and appointments. Jennifer and Rodney were having a small intimate family wedding with both of their families coming in from out of town and their closest friends from Atlantis. It was going to be a beautiful wedding, last night the girls had decided to simply go dancing for a while then returned back to Colleen's apartment for the evening. Since Jennifer and Rodney were having an early afternoon wedding, everyone had to be up early to make sure everything was ready to go prior to walking down the aisle and saying "I do."

Teyla was introduced to the concept of Earth's version of a women's beauty on her wedding day. All three of the ladies got their hair done and were treated to manicures and pedicures to complete their look. Jennifer had asked Colleen to be in the wedding party the night before and since the only rule was that you had to wear a navy blue dress, Colleen was able to join in the festivities. So there she and Teyla were standing in the hotel room, dressed in their navy blue dresses both at knee length, waiting for Jennifer to come out of the bathroom so that they could help her into her dress. Jennifer was nothing but a bundle of nerves as her two friends helped her to finish getting ready; she was in desperate need of something to help her calm down. Colleen walked over to her purse and pulled out a shooter size bottle of Jack Daniels and handed it to Jennifer; it was something she thought she would have needed later, but decided that it would serve Jennifer better.

"Drink."

"What?"

"You heard me, drink. You are a nervous wreck, granted it's your wedding day, but you need to calm down before you go running." She smiled at her friend as she crossed her arms and stood defiantly in front of her. "I'm sure Carson is making Rodney do the same thing." Without comment Jennifer took the top off of the small bottle and drank it all in one fowl swoop.

"Thank you Colleen."

"What are friends for?" At that moment there was a knock at the door. Colleen went to see who it was so that Jennifer didn't jinx herself by seeing Rodney before the wedding. "Ah, Col to what do we owe the honor?"

"I have been sent to tell you ladies that show time is in 10 minutes so you can start heading over in 5."

"We shall be there." Colleen said as she closed the door and turned towards Jennifer. "You ready?"

"Yes"

"OK then, lets get this party started."

Colleen held her bouquet and Jennifer's while Teyla grabbed the train of the gown and her own bouquet. By the time they made it to their starting positions it was time to start, Teyla walked out first followed by Colleen and then Jennifer was last. Rodney looked like he was going to fall over at the first sight of her in her dress. The cream white gown with its beaded bodice suited her well with her hair all pulled up and covered by her lace veil. Jennifer was the picture of perfection as she walked down the aisle. Colleen stood and watched occasionally glancing towards Carson who was opposite of her behind Rodney. Throughout the whole ceremony it seemed surreal to Colleen, her main focus had been Carson, knowing full well that this would be them in a matter of hours, only their friends and family wouldn't be present as they were now. She however didn't have time focus on that as she handed Jennifer back her bouquet and the newlyweds headed back down the aisle and towards their reception.

Colleen and Carson walked arm in arm behind them, followed by John and Teyla. The three couples seemed almost meant to be as they left the hall and headed towards the banquet hall for the reception. By two in the afternoon, all the guests had been received the food was set out and everyone was getting ready to eat. Carson and Colleen had a reservation on a flight leaving Colorado Springs at 9 so they had planned to leave the reception around 7.

The afternoon was in full swing as the couples danced, laughed and overall had a wonderful time amongst their friends. After leaving their reception Rodney and Jennifer were headed to St. Thomas for their honeymoon, how Jennifer was able to talk him into that Colleen would never know. At one point Colleen and Teyla were standing next to each other, Colleen explaining the purpose of the bouquet and garter toss to her; as the men stood by the bar toasting to one another.

"I will never understand why is it that the men of your planet like to gather round, drink alcohol as you call it and toast one another."

"I wish I knew Teyla. Why don't you ask Col. Sheppard to dance when the next song starts, that will break the group up."

"I was going to ask if you would mind if I danced with Dr. Beckett."

"Not at all, in fact I'll ask Sheppard if you ask Carson."

The ladies walked to where the men were standing, Colleen quite impressed with Ronan as he drank his pint in one gulp, while the others stood there laughing at Rodney who wasn't allowed anything after his toast. Already married less than a few hours and he was already taking orders from his wife. Teyla and Colleen asked their respected partners to dance and then both were led out to the dance floor for what would probably be the last time.

"So Doc, I guess the next time we do this will be at your's and Carson's wedding huh."

"More like our reception, our wedding is tonight."

"Tonight, but the doc didn't say anything." Sheppard looked are her perplexed by this revelation that two more of his friends were getting married today. "Where is this taking place?"

"Las Vegas, we catch a plane after we leave here. It was the only to do it so that we could be back before Carson has to return to Atlantis in two days."

"Vegas, and you didn't invite us? Shame." He said with a shy smile.

"Colonel are you trying to say you would like to come with me and Carson to watch us get married?"

"Why not, you need witnesses right?"

Colleen laughed as he kept them moving to the music that played, glancing at Carson she knew that he would want their friends with them when they said their vows. It would be nice to have John and Teyla and Ronan there with them, perhaps even Jennifer and Rodney too, but did they have the right to ask them to drop their evening plans and go to Vegas with them at the last minute. It would be something she would have to discuss with all of them first. Too bad the Colonel had other ideas. When the song ended he walked over to Teyla and then led her over to Ronan to talk about what was going on. Carson took the chance to hold his love in arms as they danced to the music that played.

"Col. Sheppard knows we are getting married tonight."

"Does he now? Well I suppose it is for the best, perhaps they can come along."

"You told him already didn't you?"

"I may have mentioned it last night."

"He acted all surprised a moment ago when I told him. Who else did you tell?"

"Rodney."

"And?"

"And my dear, they have all decided to join us this evening when we say our vows. I know our families won't be there, but we will have our closest friends and that is what is important."

"Yes it is."

One final song played and all the couples that filled the hall crowded the dance floor and took part. As soon as it would end many would go back to their hotels or houses, while those from Atlantis would head towards the airport, after all they had a flight to catch and another wedding to attend.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	15. Intimate Wedding and Atlantis Return

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Four hours, 3 suitcases and a check-in later, Carson and Colleen were applying to get their marriage license in Las Vegas. That was the great thing about Vegas was that even at 10 at night you could still get a license. Afterwards Teyla and Colleen went shopping for a few things, prior to changing her dress for the small ceremony they would have. Colleen brought her bouquet from Jennifer's wedding and that was going to serve as her bridal bouquet. So her dress was old, her bouquet was new, Teyla gave her an Athosian bracelet to borrow and her blue was her garter belt.

They had chosen a small chapel on the outside of town and were in and out in less than 20 minutes, but the thing that made it the most memorable was that their friends had all decided to join them. After the small group left they headed back to their hotel and had a mini reception full of champagne and congratulations. The small intimate groups composed of their closest friends was appropriate given all that they had been through together.

Carson and Colleen bid farewell as the group departed their suite, it had been a very long and tiring day for them; and even though they had wanted to get started with the incentives to being married, they opted for sleep instead since they have a flight to catch the next morning. In two days time Carson was due to report in and if Midway was ready he would be returning to Atlantis at that time. Colleen had to make sure her paperwork was in order for her return otherwise she was going to have to wait.

That afternoon as they walked into Colleen's apartment, it was quite and surreal all at the same time. Colleen couldn't believe all that had happened in the past week, between her mother dying and marring Carson she had experienced both highs and lows and it was bound to take its toll on anyone.

"You alright love?"

"Yes, just very tired. I'm going to nap, when I wake up we can go get some dinner."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me."

"I'll always need you."

"And I you, now go get some rest." He said as he gave her a gentle push towards the bedroom. Carson pulled out a book and started reading, just enjoying the quiet for once.

The next morning, both made their way to Stargate Command and went to meet with General Landry. He was pleased to inform Colleen that her return had been fully cleared by the IOA and that she would return with Carson through Midway later that week, until that time the General gave them time off to go and enjoy their brief honeymoon.

For two days they didn't leave Colleen's apartment, they did clean out the fridge and cabinet, packed some things for her to take back to Atlantis; as well as thoroughly enjoyed being newlyweds. On the day they were set to leave, Colleen couldn't help but feel a sense of panic overtake her; Carson could sense this and couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing by returning.

"Are you sure you want to do this love, I mean all the things that happened, no one would blame you for not going back."

"I want to go back, I just didn't think it would be this hard to take that first step."

"It's ok love, I got you." He said as he pulled the hand that he was holding tight against his chest and close to his heart. "We can do this together."

"Together."

With that they bid farewell to General Landry and their few friends that had come to see them off and then stepped through the Stargate and stepped out at the Midway station. They were on their way home.

A/N: Finished! Not going to do a part 3 as this one took so much out of me, look for other stories from me in the future. Please enjoy and review!


End file.
